Daybreak: Renesmee and Jacob's story
by MorningSuns
Summary: Renesmee returns to Forks just months before her seventh birthday to visit Charlie and Jacob. On the way she meets a mysterious girl named Mackenzie. Only Mackenzie has a secret that will forever change Nessie's life. Same characters from other story! R&R
1. Going Home

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for reading my other stories and following me to this one. You guys are really dedicated, and so for that I thank you. Don't get confused, please! This story is the FIRST story to the sequel, _Renesmee and the Return of Jacob_. So it goes this one, _Renesmee and the Return of Jacob_, and then_ Renesmee and the Prophecy Child_.

This was the first story I had ever wrote – I think I was like 12. I'm 13 now so if it sounds a little weird, then just stick with me and I promise it will get better. I have many other stories I have to finish and I hate that I keep writing new ones. But, I want to make you guys happy, I guess. I'll have new chapters posted for _The Cromwells meet the Cullens!_ later on though.

_**Disclaimer: **_I hate putting this on every new story I write. But I don't want to get in trouble with fanfiction if anyone mistakes this for Stephanie Meyer's work. Which I find completely amusing. So basically, I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. Review please.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Going Home<p>

Renesmee's POV

* * *

><p>It's been four years since I left Forks. Well, since my family and I left Forks. I feel like I was taken against my will. I didn't want to leave. I was born there, my life was there, my family was there and more importantly, my Jacob is there! I turned over in bed and let out a sigh. Goodness I miss him so much. I looked out my window into the cloudy sky. It was about time for me to get up.<p>

"Another day in Hanover, New Hampshire!" I mumbled to myself.

My parents, who where in the kitchen stopped their conversation abruptly. They had heard me of course. Not that I was speaking so loudly, I could've been whispering and they still would've heard.  
>After a short pause, they continued talking. They were making last minute preparations for out trip to Denali to visit Tanya's family. School was out and it was time for our annual trip to Alaska. We go there just about every summer. I don't know why, but I really wasn't in the mood to spend the summer there this year.<p>

My Dad knew this of course, but he was waiting for me to voice my opinions on my own. He tired very hard to respect my privacy in my head. He has the ability to read minds. He's learned to tune it out but sometimes he just can't help it. It can be so frustrating, but I try to be very understanding. But don't get me wrong, I love spending time with them, but I want to do something different. My Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were already there. In about a week or two they'd be heading for South America for another honeymoon. This would be the 5th or 6th, I'm not sure. My other aunt, Alice, and my other uncle, Jasper, went to visit Peter and Charlotte. They're old friends of Jasper. I haven't seen them since I was four months old. But that wasn't a very pleasant visit since we were all about to die. A chill went down my spine as I pushed those awful memories from my mind.

Trying to think of something else, Carlisle and Esme entered my thoughts. I didn't know exactly where they were. The last time we heard from them they went to isle Esme. It was this island that Carlisle had given Esme as a gift. What a gift!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ My alarm clock went off and I lost my train of thought. I reached up to turn it off. As I sat up in bed, I looked around my room. It is so big that I could fit another house in here. Well that's what my mom says. It's like my own little apartment. When you first walk in there's a sitting area with a leather couch and love seat. Then up against the wall near my door is my entertainment center that I received for my "6th" birthday. It was from Emmett and Rosalie. That's where I keep I my movies, my flat screen from Carlisle and Esme, my cable box, my blue ray player from Alice and Jasper (an updated version) which sat next to my old DVD player from a few years back. On the opposite wall, is where my bed, my dresser and my master bathroom is. On the right side of my room is my big picture window and computer desk.

On the left is a huge closet, curtsey of Alice. It has everything in there. From clothes to shoes, from bags to purses, from jewelry to accessories, and from hats to caps… I have everything! I haven't even worn half of the things that are in there. But Alice and Rose would never have me wear anything twice. It's been that way since I was a little girl. Mainly because I grew out of my clothes as soon as I got in them. I grow really fast… faster than most humans. By the time I was four months old I looked like a toddler. My aunts made a photo album of me that stretches sixteen years instead of six. My next birthday I'll stop aging and remain seventeen forever. Just like my dad. At first I didn't mind dressing up and taking photo's, but it was an everyday thing and it soon began to bore me.

But I did it to make them happy. When we left Forks, Alice and Rose wasn't around as much so my mom picked up where they left off. Though I miss the time we would spend together, I enjoyed  
>taking pictures with my mom. She wouldn't make me dress up if I didn't want to.<p>

"Nessie." My mom called silently from down stairs. I shifted through my memories and saw it clear as day when my mom first heard my nickname. She lunged at Jacob's throat! She wasn't to fond at the idea of me being named after the lock-ness monster. But it doesn't bother me. Eventually it grew on her.

"Give me twenty minutes mom!" I called back. I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a hot shower and washed my hair. After I straightened my hair, I headed toward my closet. I grab my favorite pair of faded jeans and my gray Hollister t-shirt. I slip in my clothes quite easily and I examined myself in the mirror. My hair was a little frizzy mess. I shook it and it seem like every strand fell into place.

"Perfect!" As always. I slipped into my shoes and headed down the stairs. I burst into the kitchen.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" I smiled. My mom smiled back.

"Morning sweetie, you hungry?" she joked. My dad flashed a crooked smile.

"Very funny mom." It's not that I can't eat food, I just prefer blood. I joined them at the kitchen table.

"You all set for the trip?" she asked. I looked at her and then at my dad. There was no point in trying to  
>hide anything from them because dad already knew and he would tell mom what I am thinking if she asked. Mom looked at dad and then at me.<p>

"What's going on?" she questioned. Neither I nor my dad answered her. She continued to look between  
>the two of us.<p>

"Well?" she asked again impatiently. I looked at my dad.

_Would you like to do the honors?_ I asked in my head. I already knew what his answer would be, but I couldn't help but ask. He shook his head. Mom looked as if she was about to go nuts. That's when the words spilled out.

"I want to spend the summer in Forks!"

Mom stared at me with a blank expression. I knew I wouldn't have much time to plead my case. This wasn't the first time I had asked to visit there. Every time the answer was no, they didn't want me out of there sight and since they couldn't go back to Forks just yet, neither could I. I took advantage of their silence.

"Before you say anything, please think about it. I really want to see Grandpa Charlie and Jacob and Sue." Sue is Charlie's new wife. They were married four years ago before we left Forks. "I miss them all so much. I'd be on my best behavior and…" Dad put his hand up to silence me and then he turned to look at my mom.

Something flowed between them in that instant. I could only guess that she put her shield down, for Dad to be able to hear her thoughts. Two halves of a whole. A minute hadn't even gone by when they both turned to me, their faces giving nothing away. I held a straight face as well, waiting for the verdict. Had they discussed this already? It seems as if they had already come to a decision.

"Yes we have discussed the subject quite a few times," my dad said replying to my unanswered question, "and we have decided..." My heart stopped during that short second, which seem to last hours. A smile broke across my mom's face.

"That you can go!" she finished his sentence.

"I can go!" I screamed.

"Yes." She confirmed once again. "We feel that it would be really good for you to spend some time with Charlie and Sue, Jacob too." I caught the look on my mom's face before she composed herself. I  
>don't understand why, but she doesn't like the fact that Jacob and I are so close. Though she puts on a brave face.<p>

"Will you guys be coming too?" I asked carefully. My dad eyed me suspiciously. It's not that I didn't want them to come, but I did want a little freedom from them, didn't I?

He answered slowly, "No." I let out a loud sigh and realized that I had been holding my breath. He grinned at me and mom giggled.

"We're going to Denali as planned. Then we'll be leaving in August to celebrate out anniversary." Now he was grinning at mom. He held out his hand and she took it. In that same moment he pulled her into a passionate and very intense kiss. It wasn't the kind of kiss that was rated "G" or even "PG". I know I should've looked away, but my eyes were locked on them. They were just so beautiful together. So in love. It was rare to see two people like this. Then again, my parents where not like other people. I hated to interrupt them, but I couldn't let it go on. I cleared my throat. They faced me once again. If they were still human, they would've been blushing.

"So… how long will I be staying there?" It was mom who answered me.

"Until your birthday."

"Really?" shock was in my voice. I had no idea they would let me stay that long. This was going to be awesome!

"Charlie wants to celebrate your birthday with you. He's missed you so much, I think it's the least we could do…" she trailed off at the end.

"Of course. It's a wonderful idea!" I chimed in. She flashed that beautiful smile of hers and I couldn't help but smile back.

"We're going to come and get you that same day and you'll come home with us." She finished.

"Sounds like a plan!" That being said, dad was out of the front door in a flash. I put my hand on my mom's face.

_Where is he going?_ I asked.

"He went to bring the car around." She replied. I felt confusion sweep across my face.

_Why?_ I asked.

"Because we're leaving for the airport sweetheart we don't want to miss our flights!" she chuckled.

"We're leaving? Now! But I haven't even packed!" I screeched.

"Already taken care of. Your bags are in the car." She reassured me.

"Awesome!" I said as we headed out the door. My mom and I hopped into the waiting silver Volvo. We arrived at the airport at about ten after eight. Ours flights weren't leaving until ten, but with security and picking up tickets, it can be a long process. Then my flight was delayed for another hour. Mom nearly flipped.

"Mom please I'll be fine. You're going to miss your flight." I protested.

"We'll just get the next one." She retorted

"That won't be necessary I'll be fine. I promise!" She didn't look convinced.

"But…" she started to say.

"Bella, love," dad said softly, "she's going to be fine." She looked up at him as if to plead her case, but yet of course she was powerless sometimes when it came to my dad. She nodded and I saw reason return to her face.

"Alright." she said in a pout. "Call Charlie and let him know your flight's been delayed. When you hit that stop in Seattle, you call and let us know your okay. Charlie will be waiting for you in Port Angeles and I want you to call us then too. Your cell phone is in your carry on."

"You guys didn't tell Jacob, did you?" I asked.

"No." dad assured me. "We thought you might like to surprise him and the others. Charlie and Sue haven't said a word to anyone." I shouldn't have been surprised that yet again, my parents have thought of everything. Gosh I was going to miss them for this short time that we would be apart. My face got hot as I felt the tears spill and trickle down my cheeks.

"So this is it." I managed in a shaky voice. "Oh thank you!" I hugged my dad. He held me tight and kissed my forehead.

"I miss you already." He said lovingly.

"You too dad." I looked at my mom then. If she could, she would have been crying as well.

"Oh mom!" I cried. She held me close as if she would never let go. I almost wish she hadn't. I pulled away from her and she looked into my eyes. She looked deep as if she was looking for something. I stared back at her. Looking at her eyes. The where a beautiful butterscotch as usual. I remember when they were blood shot red. She had to wear contacts around Charlie for a while. Then suddenly I really looked at her beautiful face. Something was there. Then I noticed her eyebrows were furred up. Her lips where tight and so was her grip on me, though it didn't hurt at all. I realized that she was worried. I placed my hand gently on her check.

_Why?_ I asked.

"It's nothing." She said calmly. I knew she was lying. She was trying to warn me without tipping off dad. I just know it, but there wasn't enough time to figure out what she was trying to tell me.

"Make sure you go hunting as soon as you can, but don't go alone." She stressed.

"Okay. I won't." I promised. She pulled me into another embrace. It felt like she slipped something into my pocket, I wasn't sure.

"Have fun." She said this time with a smile in her voice.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "I have a feeling that this will be a trip that I will never forget."

The hour seemed to drag on much longer than it should have. To occupy myself, I watch all the people passing by. Most greeting their loved ones as they came through the terminal. Others were arguing over which way there gate was.

My phone vibrated in the pocket of my carry on. I pulled it out so fast that it slipped and hit the floor. I bent down to retrieve it as did someone else. I reached it first, though, but the person touched my hand and cringed away. I look up at the person shyly. I forgot how hot my skin must feel to other people. The girl stared back at me unmoving. She was about my height and looked to be 17 or 18. Her yellow pleasant blouse looked beautiful against her milk chocolate skin. Her hair was dark brown. She also wore white Capri pants and yellow flats. I looked at her and even with a shocked expression on her face, she still looked gorgeous. If it wasn't for her heart racing and the blood flowing through her veins, I would have thought that she was a vampire. But then again she could be my kind of vampire. I listened to her heart beat again, and realized it was beating normally.

"Thank you." I managed as I stood up. She smelled so good that a made my mouth water a bit, however I bet she didn't taste as good as my Jacob. She smiled at me then and her hazel eyes danced.

"No need to thank me," she told me, "I didn't do much of anything." Her eyes swept over me, like she was assessing me. When she was done, the girl nodded to herself. Before I could ask her what she was doing, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Flight 5116 to Seattle is now boarding at gate 19."

"Finally." We both said in harmony.

"You have the same flight?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Port Angeles to visit some friends of mine." I examined her face and she didn't seem happy about the trip. The girl turned quickly to gather her things and I picked up my bag.

"Shall we?" she asked leading the way.

"Sure! Looks like I'm going home!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_So, who do you think the mysterious girl is? Could be Mackenzie, or Alex. Or is it Langston? Juicy! Review and tell me what you think of this so far!


	2. Mackenzie

_**A/N:**_ Hey! Sorry for such the long wait, I have a virus on my laptop and it wiped everything clean. I couldn't find the documents, but luckily I wrote it all down! Here is chapter 2 for ya and I hope you guys like it. This is actually how me and my friend, Mackenzie, met - at an airport. My mom yelled at me saying, 'What have I told you about talking to strangers!' but Mackenzie seemed human enough to me! Good times. . . Keep reviewing - They make me smile :)

'Cause when "U Smile, I Smile"! ...Sounds corny, I know but I have that song stuck in my head:)

Oh, yeah and the mystery girl is Mackenzie. It was pretty obvious because it was in the summary. R&R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mackenzie<p>

Renesmee's POV

* * *

><p>The plane ride to Seattle was dull at first. I remembered my phone had gone off at the airport and I pulled it out from my back pocket. There was a text message from my Jacob.<p>

_Good morning Nessie! I miss you._ I couldn't help but smile.

_I miss you too!_ I text back. I hate being away from my best friend. It's like torture! We need to be with each other. I guess if you looked at us from the outside, our relationship would seem strange. But he's always been like a big brother and he's the very best friend that I have. I can't think of life without him. I lifted my arm and looked at the bracelet on my wrist. My Jacob had given it to me as my first Christmas gift. It was his version of a promise I began to wonder, what did he promise by giving me this gift? To always be there for me, that we'd be best friends forever, he'd always be there to protect me. That all seemed reasonable, although, what if this little bracelet symbolized something much more than what I was willing to accept. Could there be a deeper meaning to this? I continued to stare at it when I heard something from behind me.

"Oh how cute!" someone remarked. I looked up and it was the girl from before. She tossed her long  
>wavy curls over her shoulder.<p>

"May I?" She gestured toward the empty seat next to me. It was as if her scent hit me in the face. It made my mouth water again. My family and I don't feed off of human blood, but the blood of animals. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians. When I was too young to hunt, I did drink donated blood from the hospital. I hate animal blood! Humans taste so much better. I got use to the idea when my Jacob would hunt with me. The girl interrupted my thoughts.

She frowned. "If it's too much of a bother, I can go and sit back in my seat." I hadn't even realized that she was still standing there. I fought to gain control and was successful.

"No that's OK. Sit with me." I said carefully. I would have to go hunting as soon as I had the chance. She eyed me suspiciously, but still got comfortable in the seat with her jacket and cute yellow purse.

"I apologize. We haven't been properly introduced!" she held out her hand. "Mackenzie Macintyre."

"Nessie Cullen." I shook her hand. She bit her lip as if she was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Nessie… as in the Lock-Ness monster?" she chuckled. Before I knew it we were both laughing. For the rest of the flight we continued to chatter away and time passed quickly. I told her how I earned my nickname, leaving out the part where mom attacked my Jacob, of course. Then I told her about my visiting Forks for the summer. How I couldn't wait to see my grandpa Charlie and my Jacob. That's when she raised one eyebrow and I paused. Her expression changed from serious to playful.

"Who is this Jacob anyway? You seem to talk about him a lot." Shesaid with a grin. The tone of her voice made me blush.

"I do?" I said innocently.

"Uh, yeah you do!" She continued to look at me and I blushed even more. "My goodness you like him!"

"Of course I like him he's my best friend."

"No, you like him like him." she teased.

"What!" I hollered.

"Shhhh!" the flight attendant cautioned.

"Sorry." We whispered back.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Whatever! A smile a mile wide spreads across your face when you say his name."

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes! Also when I say his name you blushed." Mackenzie added.

"Get out of here!"

"It's true! Jacob, Jacob!" she mocked.

"Cut it out!" I scolded. She fought back a smile.

"You mean to tell me that you've never notice any of that before now?" She asked sarcastically. I felt my face go blank. She took in my expression and remained silent. Jacob and I as a couple? The thought didn't sound all that bad and we are so close it almost seemed… right. No! I told myself. Why would I want to mess up a perfectly good friendship? Jacob would probably think I was crazy for even thinking that we could be more than just friends. Or maybe he wouldn't? Before I could go deeper into thought, the flight attendant came over to us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the plane will be landing very soon," she informed us, "please put on your seat belts."

We reach the next airport and I called my parents. They were still flying. It would be a couple more hours before they reached Alaska. We quickly boarded the next flight, this time Mackenzie and I had seats next to each other. Trying to avoid another Jacob conversation, I asked her about the friends she was visiting.

"You'd love 'em!" she gushed. "I've known them since… as long as I can remember. There are five of us. First, Langston, she is such a little weirdo and wears nothing but dark clothes, though I wouldn't call her a Goth; then there's my gay best friend,Vincent, the funniest guy in the world; after him we have Alexandria, preferably known as Alex. She's so… well stuck on herself! I love her to death, like she was my own sister, but sometimes we don't see eye to eye!" she grimaced. "Last, but not least, there's Shane. He's absolutely handsome! We've all had a crush on him at one time or another, but he doesn't like to date his friends. I would say he was the second coolest next to me."

"So they all live in Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Well, sort of…" She hesitated.

"What do you mean?" I was suddenly curious.

"Nessie it's a very complicated situation." She looked worried, almost frightened. Before she could finish, her phone shook in her hands.

"Alex." She answered. "Where are you guys?" Mackenzie must have been talking for a while, I'm not sure. I fell asleep at one point. I must have been sleep for a while because when I came to, the sun was setting.

"Damn it!" Mackenzie said furiously. She slammed her phone shut. I sat up in my seat.

"What happened?" I said concerned. She let out a sigh.

"My friends had to leave at the last minute and they won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Now I don't have a place to stay the night." She leaned her head back on the seat and shut her eyes as if she was deep in thought. Then something bright caught my attention. It was a silver crystal that hung around Mackenzie's neck. I didn't notice it before, I guess that's because it wasn't glowing before. I gasped. Then the light went out and her eyes fluttered open. I stared at her.

"Something wrong?" she whispered softly.

"Your necklace." I choked out. That's all I had to say for her to understand.

"Oh." She looked around and turned back to me. "I'll explain later, but not here."

"Wait I'm confused!" I blabbed.

"Put on your seat belt," she continued as if I didn't say a word, "the planes about to land." I put it on and turned to look out the window at the hazy blue sky.

When we came out of the terminal, Charlie was waiting right in front of the crowd with Sue.

"Nessie!" he shouted over the other voices.

"Grandpa!" I hollered. I ran into his waiting arms, nearly knocking him over. "Oh I missed you both!" I managed to pull away from him to hug Sue.

"How was your flight? I know you must be tired!" she examined me from head to toe. "Charlie lets get this poor girl home so she can get some rest."

"That sounds like a good idea." He agreed. I searched and searched. Then I finally found her standing by the bathroom.

"Wait," I called to Charlie and Sue as they started to baggage area, "we can't leave without my friend."

Charlie looked puzzled. "Your friend? Bella didn't mention that you were bringing a friend."

I talked quickly. "Well, she's visiting some of her friends here, but the thing is they aren't quite ready for her yet. So would you mind if she stays with us for a little while?" Charlie looked at me for a long moment, then at Sue. She nodded at him.

"Your friend is welcome to stay with us as long as she likes." he smiled. I knew they'd say yes! I usually got what I wanted.

"Great!" I beamed. "I'll go get her, she went to the restroom." I made a dash for the bathrooms, at my human speed. I caught her arm as she started to head in the opposite direction from where I was coming from. She pulled away from me.

"Whoa! Are you running a fever or something?" she yelped, but I ignored her question.

"You're coming with me!" I grinned.

She laughed. "Where to?"

"Well you don't have a place to stay, so why not crash at my grandpa's house with me?" She didn't look surprised by my offer, almost as if she already knew that I was going to ask her this.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on you and your family." She looked at me as if she was trying to give me a warning. It reminded me of how my mom looked this morning…

"Positive!" I chirped. "Shall we?" I said mocking her. We both started giggling. Charlie looked pleased as he saw us heading back to where he was standing with Sue.

"Grandpa this is Mackenzie. Mac, this is my grandpa Charlie and his wife Sue." She seemed to smile wider at the nickname I had given her, like we were really friends. Maybe we could be?

"It's really nice to meet you Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan. I've heard so much about you!"

"Please call me Charlie. I hate to be in such a rush, but we've have a house full of hungry people!"  
>We started walking to the baggage area.<p>

"Is my… I mean is Jacob there?" I asked anxiously. Charlie raised his eyebrows. Sue smiled quietly to herself.

"Yes." He mumbled through his teeth. I smiled at him and I heard Mackenzie chuckle. Charlie doesn't like that Jacob and I are so close. He, like many other people find it to be weird. I grabbed my two large suitcases from the conveyer belt, with a little help from Charlie. Mackenzie had a huge duffle bag. As we were heading out the glass doors, the security guard smile and said,

"Enjoy your stay girls! But be very careful!" he warned. All friendliness had disappeared from his face. It sent a chill down my spine and I felt Mac stiffen at my side.

"Thank you." Mac said her voice wary. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. We caught the elevator and went to the parking garage. Concerned, I looked up at Charlie.

"What did he mean by 'be careful'? Is there something wrong grandpa?" He took a deep breath, but he didn't look at me while he  
>explained. "A few kids have gone missing. Well not kids but teenagers. At first they were considered runaways. Now so many of them have gone missing lately, just disappearing from their homes without a trace." Charlie's voice grew quite. I stared at him in horror. Was that what my mom was trying to tell me? He turned to me then, and took in my expression.<p>

"But it hasn't reached Forks!" he quickly added.

"Yet." Mac said under her breath. We finally reached the cruiser. Charlie was loading up the trunk.

"Does mom know?" I muttered.

"Yes, she didn't want to worry you and your father. She almost didn't let you come, I had to beg." He chuckled, but then was serious again. "She said Edward would never allow you to go if he knew that there is danger here. Of course I wouldn't hold that against him. After we talked for quite some time, she knew that you would be safe here with us."

"So I'm guessing that dad still doesn't know anything about this." I sighed.

"No. She said he would overreact." He shrugged. She was absolutely right though, Dad would have a cow if he knew and I'd be on the first plane to Alaska. Mac and I climbed into the backseat. Charlie revved up the engine.

"Ready to go home Ness?"

"Oh Yes!" I exclaimed. Charlie smiled at me through the mirror. It was a quite drive back to Forks. I looked over at Mac and she was fast asleep. Her necklace was glowing in the darkness. I didn't realize how sleepy I was myself. I fought against my eyelids as long as I could, but it was a losing battle. Finally, I gave in and went under.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** How's that for Chapter 2? I'm trying as hard as I can to update ASAP, but one can only type so fast. But, it's not going to take as long as it did to do this one; so lucky you! Big revelation on the next chapter, so stick with me. Don't you just hate it when people only update 1 chapter? That's why I'm only updating 2 chapters. . . starting tomorrow! Review!


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

Renesmee's POV

* * *

><p>I woke up in the darkness. Confused, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around. I looked over at the clock on the dresser. It was twenty after two. That's when I realized that I was in my mother's old room. I assessed myself, and found that I was still wearing the clothes that I had traveled in. Charlie must have carried me to my room. I sat there for a moment. Charlie wouldn't have made it up the porch carrying me. Then how did I get here? I shrugged. I was too tired to care about anything. I turned over trying to get comfortable. I froze. A pair of eyes met mine.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" I screeched. I jumped up trying to get out of the bed, with whoever else was in there with me. My leg got twisted in the sheets and I hit the floor with a loud thud. Disoriented, I managed to sit up. I heard muffled laughter coming from the bed. I'd recognize that wonderful sound anywhere. I was off the floor in a flash.

"Jacob you jerk." I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he complained. "That wasn't very nice."

"Oh you're the one to talk!" He grinned at me in the darkness and my speeding heart fluttered.

"Oh Jake I've missed you!" I reached for him and he pulled me into his arms.

"Already!" he teased. " We just saw each other three days ago." Jacob comes to see me as much as he can, but it's hard for him to leave the pack.

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?" I looked up at him.

"Of course I did Ness." He murmured softly. "I can't stand being away from you for even a second."

We held each other in the darkness for a long moment. My stomach rumbled. "Someone's hungry!" he chuckled.

"Yeah I was meaning to go hunting as soon as I got here, but it was late and…"

"You fell asleep during the ride home and I had to carry you and your friend in the house." Jacob finished. Mackenzie. I looked around the room but she was nowhere in sight. I looked at Jake and touched his face.

_Where is she?_

"She's sleeping on the couch." He informed me, and then he continued slowly. "Who is she?" My hand was still on his face and I showed him how we met and that she didn't have a place to stay, so I invited her here.

"Nessie! She's a complete stranger!" Jake stressed.

"She's a friend of mine and you're just going to have to deal with that!" I said my voice firm. He nodded.

"Now can we go hunting? I don't know how much longer I can hold out." I pleaded.

"Now?" he frowned.

"Yes now. It won't be as tough as it is in the day time where the animals are running around all over the place."

"Well that's no fun." Then he smiled. "You just aren't up for the challenge."

"Oh please I can get a larger one than you any day!" I said playfully. I don't like animal blood, but Jacob makes it more fun to go hunting. My stomach made another loud noise.

"Enough playing around," he said seriously, "let's go." He let me go sooner, it seemed, than he should have. My lips formed a pout and he laughed at me. I put on my shoes and put my hair in a ponytail.

"Ready." He opened my bedroom door. We went quietly down the stairs. Jacob was already at the back door.

"Wait, I just want to check on Mac real quick." I walked into the living room. I gasped. Jake was by my side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

"She's gone!" I said in horror. Jake looked at the couch and saw that it was empty.

"She was just here, and I didn't hear her leave." Jake assured me.

"Neither did I." I told him. "Where could she be? What if something happened to her?" He stared at me. "Come on Jake! I heard about all the children disappearing lately." I winced.

"But Nessie," he interrupted, "she didn't leave the room and no one was here."

"How do you know that?"

"Hello it called a sense of smell." He said sarcastically

"This isn't funny!" I snapped.

"I know. I'm sorry" he apologized. It was silent in the room now. Jake was right. As I smelled around  
>the room, her trail was hours old. The strongest scent was from the couch, where she had been last. And no one had been through here for hours, aside from me and Jake. But where was she, how did she manage to leave without making a sound or leaving a trail? Jacob must have been thinking the same thing.<p>

"It's like she vanished out of thin air." He said in disbelief.

"People don't just disappear." I retorted.

"They have been lately." I couldn't argue with that. Maybe she was the latest victim. I had to find her.

"Jake," I paused but then continued, "Could you let the pack know what's going on so they can look out for her if they see her or something. Whatever did happen, she couldn't have gotten far."

"Give me two minutes!" he was out the back door in two long strides. I stood there, motionless. What on earth happened to her! But I knew one thing for sure, she found away to leave this room without actually leaving the room. Does that even make sense? It probably doesn't, but it's the only explanation that I can come up with. I was walking into the kitchen when Jacob came back in.

"They're on alert. If they see hear they will let us know asap." he assured me.

"Good. We should start looking too!" I was heading out the back door when he grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't!" he whirled me around to face him.

"Why not!" I whined.

"Hunt first then you can go find your weirdo friend."

"But," I began in protest.

"No buts!" his voice was firm and I knew he wasn't going to let me talk my way out of it.

"No mine was!" I glared at Jake, but he wasn't backing down.

"No Ness, mines was bigger!" he objected. I was standing next to my mountain lion, which was obviously larger than his.

"Why must you be so difficult? Why can't you just admit that I win again?" I said trying to persuade him. He was facing me towering over his kill.

"Because mine was definitely bigger than yours." I sighed. We were both stubborn, so one of us was going to have to give in. I decided that it was going to be me.

"Fine you win." I said in a smug voice.

"Yes!" he cheered. He put his arm around my waist. "Don't be upset Ness." He whispered into my hair. "You'll get other chances!" I elbowed him in the ribs. "Gosh! So abusive!" he snickered. I giggled.

"Are you full?" he said suddenly overcome with concern.

"Very much so!" I reported.

"Good." We walked hand in hand toward the clearing.

"Jake." I said softly. I felt his eyes on me now and I suddenly felt warm. "We're friends right?" I looked at him as he looked away from me.

"Yes." He responded in a dead tone.

"And we're very close right?"

"Yes." His voice still dead.

"And I've been thinking about us."

"What about?" he sounded curious now.

"About our relationship." Then the words came out in a rush. "I know that you imprinted on me, but I never quite understood what that meant. On the plane I was thinking about the bracelet you gave me and what it symbolizes and… my feelings are changing for you Jake and I don't know what to do. I mean I know you might not see me in that way, but I really like you, I mean I don't just like you, I love you. Oh no. Now I know I'm cra-"

Before I knew what was happening, Jake's lips where pressed against mine. So soft and sweet. Right then and there I knew that this is what we both wanted. Each other. Heat washed over me as I pulled him closer to me. He stopped kissing me abruptly. He was looking over my head.

"Why did you stop?" I was trying to catch my breath. I examined his face. "What happened?" I was now alert.

"Wait here." He was out of sight then. Less than a minute later he was back. He had phased in to his wolf form. Jacob was a werewolf. Well the better term would be sharp shifter.

"What is it, did they find her?" I asked. Before he could answer, the wind blew and I smelled something. A human. Then I heard a loud gasp. I looked over to the trees and saw someone standing in the shadows. Who on earth would be out here this time of morning, in their pajamas? I realized who it was. She stood there in total shock, looking from me to the werewolf. How much had she seen? How long had she been there? Before I could ask her anything, her body collapsed from under her.

"Mackenzie!" I screamed into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Cliffy! Review and I'll post the next chapter later on today.


	4. Friends

Chapter 4: Friends.

Renesmee's POV

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.<p>

"I'm not really sure," she chuckled, "I've never actually seen this place before. That's why we have to walk instead of blinking there." We walked in silence for a while. I was still processing all that Mackenzie had shared with me. I'm not really sure what I was expecting her to say, I just wasn't expecting that. I just hope she doesn't flip out when she hears my secret. If she thought that Jacob was a beast, then I wonder what she will think of me. Or what if she already knows about vampires? Then I remembered something very peculiar.

"Mackenzie." I called behind me. I didn't realize how fast I was walking. She blinked to my side.

"What is it?"

"Something's bothering me about Margaret." Saying her name sent chills down my spine.

"Okay." She responded slowly, confusion swept over her face.

"On the news this morning, they said something about her blood being completely drained…"

She let out a sigh. "It wasn't your kind, it was Xavier." I looked at her in astonishment, unable to speak.  
>"He did it as a precaution. If they were to do a blood test on her and found that her DNA had been altered, they would have a lot of questions. You know how people are, they won't stop until they get<br>the answer of which they seek. Xavier makes sure that nothing is traced back to him." I was trying to find my voice, but wasn't very successful. She examined my face.

"Nessie are you alright?" she looked worried. I cleared my head and my throat.

"My kind," I choked, "what do you mean?" I gazed at her.

"I mean vampires silly!" My eyes where wide and Mackenzie tried to fight back a laugh.

"You. Know. About. Vampires!" I freaked. "How?" She cocked her head to the side and stared at me.

"I saw you and your family in a vision I had. I knew that I was going to meet you at the airport." She said.

"You saw me and my family?"

"Remember when I told you that my very great grandmother and my great aunt were both seers?"

"Yes."

"Well it sort of runs in the family." She explained. "I'm one too, but I'm not a very good one. I need to work at it more."

I gasped. "Is that the reason why you were looking me over at the airport?"

She nodded. "I just couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could exist! I had to make sure that my eyes were not deceiving me." She mused.

I blushed. "So how much do you actually know about us." I hopped over a tree stump, while Mackenzie walked safely around.

"You're a vampire and you feed off of animals?"

"Yup." I confirmed.

She shivered. "I guess that's a whole lot better that humans being slaughtered." She hesitated. "Aren't vampires like the living dead?"

"Yes."

"Then how come your heart beats?" I stopped walking as did she.

"That's because I'm a half breed." Mackenzie looked puzzled. "My mom had me while she was still human." Her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of the socket.

"You were born a vampire?" I nodded and started walking again. "Yeah, about seven years ago. I heard her come to a halt.

"Seven years ago!" she shrieked. "You're only seven years old? You look like your seventeen!" she was panting now.

"Calm down Mac." I said softly. I sat her down on a patch of grass. While she tried to catch her breath, I noticed her necklace was glowing dimly.

"Does you're aging have something to do with you being a vampire." She said when her breathing was normal.

"Indeed it does. I'm not actually 'seven' yet, I'm only about six and a half years old. On my birthday this September, I will stop aging and remain seventeen forever."

She looked at me in amazement. "That is so awesome! I so wish I could find the fountain of youth right now." She remarked playfully. Mac held out her hand and I pulled her up. "So… whose the beast?" she laughed. I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"That beast is Jacob." I spit through my teeth. Her mouth fell open and she burst into laughter.

"Y-you're in l-lo-love with th-that beast!" I was fuming now.

"He's not a beast he's a werewolf!" I yelled. That brought on another round of laughter.

"You're kidding me right!" she managed. I balled my hands into fists. "Oh you're serious." She concluded. I started to storm off in the opposite direction. "Wait!" she called after me running. I guess she gave up trying to catch me; she appeared in front of me blocking my way. "Before you get all upset, can you maybe explain to me what the werewolves are all about?"

I considered that for a moment and decided that I did owe her an explanation. As we continued walking I explained to her about the Quileute tribe, their legends and how the werewolves came to be. When I had finished, Mackenzie looked at her watch.

"Holy crap!" she complained. "There has to be a faster way of getting there." She pulled out a map.

"Show me where we are going." I demanded. She pointed to a very familiar spot on the map."I know this place!" I exclaimed. "We would go hunting around that area sometimes. Why didn't you show me this earlier we could have been there by now?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't move that fast!" she protested.

"I can!" I informed her. "Hop on my back." Mackenzie looked surprised.

"You want me to do what?"

"Get on my back."I repeated. She didn't move. "Oh come on don't you trust me?" I teased.

"You know I do." She dragged her feet as she walked over to me and she climbed on my back. I was relieved that she wasn't very heavy. I'm not as strong as my family. I only have half their strength, I guess it's because I'm a half breed. Having Mac on my back wasn't uncomfortable at the least. In fact I had almost forgotten that she was on my back until she clutched my shoulders.

"Hold on tight!" I urged.

"What do you think I'm doing? Feeling you up! I'm trying not to hurt you." This time I roared with laughter, so hard that Mackenzie lost her grip and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" she whined.

"I'm so sorry!"

"You're lucky that I don't bruise easily. I should sue!" I could see she was really upset, so I tried not to laugh.

"Come on let's try this again."

"No." Mac jumped to her feet. "Isn't there a less painful way?"

"Painful… don't you think that's a little too farfetched?" I implied.

"A little too what?"

"Forget it, I have a better idea."

"Oh you do! And what would that be." She said in disbelief.

"I'll show you where you need to go and you can just blink us there!"

"How are you planning on doing that?" I put my palm against her cheek.

"Whoa!" she flinched away from my hand. "What was that?" I grinned.

"A little gift of my own."

She smiled too. "Do it again!" I showed her where we were headed. First we go north a few more  
>miles and straight through the clearing. Then northeast and over the river, continuing east. It wasn't hard to miss. I know I didn't have to show her all of that; I couldn't resist the opportunity to dazzle her.<p>

"Wow." She said. "What was that a vision or something?"

"Nope, just my memories!

"Can you see the memories of others?" I shook my head. "Maybe you should try." She suggested.  
>"Or maybe we should hurry up and go before Charlie and Sue get back."<p>

"Right!" she took my hand. "Take a deep breath and brace yourself!" she advised. In that instant I felt as if I was having an out of body experience. Everything went black.

"Nessie you can open your eyes now." She giggled. My eyes where shut? I opened them and I suddenly felt worst. I was spinning. The trees were going by so fast. I couldn't stop. "Nessie it's okay take deep breaths, the feeling passes!"

I was gasping for air. I tried to ask her why I couldn't stop spinning. "I-" was all I could choke out. Why was I so weak then somehow I was looking up at the gray sky. I heard Mackenzie scream, but I couldn't see her.

"Shane!" she hollered. I picked up a new scent. Someone was with her then.

"What happened?" a male voice said.

"She just collapsed." Mac and the guy where standing over me now. I fell? Was I hurt?

"Let's take her to the hut." he said.

"Shane," Mackenzie said carefully, "you won't be able to lift her alone."

"And why not?" Shane objected. "She looks no bigger than you!"

"That maybe true, but she's uh… very sturdy." Mackenzie stressed.

"Maybe you can get Vince to help."

"I don't need any help." He snorted. He bent down and tired to lift me up. I felt nothing. I'm not even  
>sure if he was really trying. The acceleration of his heart leads me to believe so. He smelled absolutely appetizing. My throat was dry and it started to burn a little. I moaned.<p>

"You stupid idiot!" Mackenzie shouted. "Why won't you listen?" Without another word she vanished.

"Where is, is…" I couldn't finish my thought.

"She'll be back!" he assured me. "And you're going to be fine." I couldn't really focus on his face, but something in his voice made me feel safe with him. Then I heard new voices and the running of feet.

"How long has she been like this?" a girl whispered softly.

"About two or three minutes." Mac reported.

"We need to get her inside." She said.

"Well Langston, would you like to pick her up!" Shane asked.

"Don't get smart with me Shane I'm really not in the mood! If we all lift her, we should be able to manage."

"Hold on a minute!" another voice I didn't recognize. "I'm not going to break my back trying to lift a bolder."

"Alex!" Mackenzie screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "I meant the big stone wall!" I heard Mac advance toward her.

"She's not going to break your back, but I, on the other hand, might!"

"What? Are you threatening me?"

"Both of you knock it off!" Langston came between both of them.  
>"Alex if you don't want to help that's your business, but keep your comments to yourself! Mackenzie you get the girls head, Shane and Chris one of you on her left side the other on her right. Vincent<br>and I will grab hold of her legs."

Before I knew what was happening, I was under some kind of shelter. They set me down and tried to catch their breaths. After a few moments I was strong enough to sit up with a little help from  
>Shane and Mackenzie's help.<p>

"Why didn't you guys just blink her into the hut?" Alex asked.

"Gosh Alex, I don't know, maybe that's why she ended up like this in the first place." Mackenzie was at my side. "I'm very sorry I had no idea your first time would be like that, everyone's different. Some seer I am." She muttered to herself.

"Yeah you're the worst!" Alex agreed. Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"It's fine." I told her, able to speak again. My hand flew to my throat. "I just feel a little weak, my throat is dry and it burns a bit." I admitted. I needed to hunt. My family could go for weeks without  
>hunting, but I couldn't. I was surprised; usually I was able last a few days without needing to hunt. With part of me being human, I have to feed more often and I detest regular food. Mackenzie seemed to understand.<p>

"She needs blood." Her voice was so low, that I wasn't sure if the others had heard what she said.

"What do you mean she needs blood," Langston asked, "did she cut herself?"

"No, that's not it." She hesitated. They waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "She's a vampire." Five pairs of eyes where directly on me.

"Eww you've got to be kidding me!" Alex said in disgust. "A bloodsucker! Do we have to go fetch a human or does she want one of us?"

"I know which one of us I'd like her to feast off first!" another boy taunted Alex.

"Get bent!" she retorted.

"I already have!" he shot back.

"Vince that was awful!" Shane laughed. Mackenzie turned back to Alex.

"She doesn't feed off of humans, but animals." Mackenzie said. Everyone, besides Langston, looked surprised.

"Don't worry; I have just what you need." She said to me. Langston walked to the furthest corner of the hut. She was shorter than me and her dirty blonde hair swayed across her back as she walked. She wore all black, but her feet were bare. She headed back to me swiftly and handed me a huge metal jar. A delicious smell filled my nose.

"I don't have any animal blood in supply, but I do have blood." I took another whiff, and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait until later. Besides I did have donated blood when I couldn't hunt for myself,  
>what could possibility happen. Before I knew it, I had devoured very ounce of blood. I wasn't full, but I did feel a whole lot stronger. I gave the jar back to Langston.<p>

"Thank you."

"Any time, I'm just glad I could help." She smiled. When I looked over at the others; Shane was staring at me, though I'm not really sure if he was grossed out or somehow found this interesting; Vincent looked as if he saw this kind of thing every day; the boy standing next to the door (which I suspected was Chris) looked completely disgusted. I looked at Alex and something seemed to amuse her. She twisted her short black hair between her fingers. Her green eyes weren't looking at me though. I followed her gazed and my eyes landed on Mackenzie's face, who didn't look so well.

"I didn't know people can turn green!" Alex remarked. Mackenzie ignored her.

"I need some air." She blinked from the room.

"Are you feeling alight?" Vincent asked. I looked from him to Langston.

"You're twins!" I said in shock. Like his sister, he had the same dirty blonde hair and it flowed down to his shoulders. He was a few inches taller, but they both had the most remarkable blue eyes. I was almost hypnotized. Langston hugged her brother.

"You noticed!" she teased. "We are Twin witches."

"Twitches!" they both chimed.

"Twitches as in the Disney channel movie?" I said playfully.

"No, more so the book." Vince snickered.

"Except for the fact that we're not twin sisters." Langston finished.

"You might as well be since your brother's a homo." Alex mentioned. Everyone glared at her, including me. "What?" she asked our accusing eyes. "He knows that I'm perfectly fine with the fact that he's gay… unlike someone." She glanced over at Langston. All friendliness on her face was gone and her arms were no longer around her brother.

"What a way to kill the mood Alex." She said sourly. Alex shrugged and started playing with her hair.

"What's your name?" Shane asked.

"Renesmee."

"Renee. Esme. Who names their kid that?" he joked.

"Jeez I don't know, maybe her parents." Alex said sarcastically.

"For a tiny little person, you are most certainly annoying!" He mumbled.

"I'm not tiny, you're just so big!"

"I am not big, just tall shorty!" Which he was very tall, almost my Jacob's height. His brown hair was chopped short and he wore nothing but a pair of shorts. He was very muscular I had a hard time trying not to stare at him.

"Don't worry about Alex, she doesn't have very good people skills." he told me. Alex glared at a dagger that was on the ground. Without warning it flew through the air, straight at Shane. I gasped as he caught the dagger inches from his face. Alex pouted.

"That wasn't very nice." he scolded her. He turned back to me. "By the way I'm Shane, if you didn't already know. That's Langston, Vincent and that black dude over there is my best friend Chris." Chris seemed to laugh at his choice of words.

"Thanks for the introduction man." Chris remarked.

"No problem." Chris was tall too. His dreads were long and his skin was just as smooth looking as Mackenzie's, despite the fact that it was a bit darker.

"So you wouldn't happen to have a nickname would you?" Chris asked shyly.

"Nessie." They looked at one another and howled with laughter.  
>"The lock-ness monster," Alex exclaimed, "I like it, it's cute." I laughed too. A moment later, Mackenzie ran into the hut, nearly knocking Chris off his feet. Instantly we were alert.<p>

"What is it?" Chris demanded. He looked at her necklace, but it wasn't glowing. She walked towards me in a haste.

"Can you show me what Jacob looks like?" Her request took me by surprise, but I silently extended my hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I saw him!" she said. I sprang to life.

"When? Where?"

"In a vision I just had. He's been looking for you, him and the whole pack!" I sighed. I didn't even talk to him today, so many things going on. I didn't even tell him where I would be, not that I knew where I  
>would end up myself.<p>

"How could I have been so careless? He's probably worried out of his mind!"

"We have company." Chris announced. "And they're huge!"

"The werewolves." Mackenzie informed them.

"Excuse me!" Alex said in disbelief. She went to look out the door. I could see them from where I was standing. Jacob was in his human form, but the others weren't. Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah were with him.

Shane jumped to his feet. "Do they want to fight?"

"No they probably want to know that Nessie is alright." Langston told him.

"I have to talk to him." I was headed out the hut, but Mackenzie blocked me.

"That's not all I saw!" she hesitated. "Charlie's on his way home, now."

I froze. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "How long do I have?"

She looked down at the watch on her wrist. "Six minutes." It felt like a hammer was pounding in my chest. "I have to go."

"I'll blink you there!" Mackenzie offered.

"NO!" Everyone boomed.

"Are you crazy?" Langston looked perplexed. "Did you not see what just happened to her? She needs time for her body to adjust before you attempt that again!"

"Then how is she going to get there before he does?" Alex asked with concern.

"I'll run." I tried to leave again, but someone grab my arm. It was Langston. I had the strong urge to throw her through the wooden walls, but I fought against it.

"I know Mackenzie has told you our secrets, please we need you to promise not to tell a soul. Not even this Jacob" I didn't really have time to think about what I was promising.

"Four minutes and twenty-six seconds!" Mackenzie said.

"I promise!" I gave her my word and I emerged from the hut. This startled Jake and the others. Behind me I heard the hut shake and crumble to the ground.

"What the hell!" Alex shouted at my back. Without anotherthought, I made a dash for the trees and started running through the forest.

"Nessie, wait!" Jacob pleaded. I so badly wanted to turn around and go back to him. To explain to him what was going on. What I had learned about Mackenzie. But I couldn't, I had to beat Charlie home! And knowing Jacob, he was already following me. I pushed myself forward. I was running so fast that I surprised myself. The others hadn't even caught up to me yet! I could here they advances. I noticed something fading in and out of the trees. I inhaled deeply and relaxed. Mackenzie was blinking through the trees with me. It felt good to know that I wasn't alone. In one bound I was over the river and I sprinted through the woods.

"Minute. And. A. half." She updated me between appearances. I could feel a certain charge within me. I knew it must be the human blood flowing in my veins. It made me stronger, faster. We were already pass the clearing and within a few more seconds, I stopped in the backyard. Mackenzie was right behind me.

"Thirty seconds!" she blinked into the house. This time I followed behind her and went into the living room. I relaxed on the couch like I had been there all day and Mac settled for the floor. She held out her hand and the remote appeared. Turning on the TV in the nick of time, Charlie and Sue walked in.

"Hi girls!" she greeted us.

"Back so soon?" I teased.

"We figured that you girls might be hungry." Her words were directed at Mackenzie.

"Now that you mention it, I could go for some food right about now." She said rising up off the floor. We all filed into the kitchen. The front door opened and Jacob, Quil, Seth, Embry and Leah joined us. You wouldn't think that as big as they were that they would be able to fit in one room. But they did! Mackenzie looked at them wide eyed in amazement. The kitchen was very crowned, and that was Charlie's cue to sneak off to the living room. After a while, I could tell that Mac was getting comfortable with everyone, as they were with her. We were laughing and catching up on what I had missed in recent weeks. After that, I escaped to the living room, where Jacob had joined Charlie. I sensed that Jake was upset with me about today, which he was, but that didn't keep him from offering me a set next to him. So I knew that I was already forgiven.

"Hey there Kiddo." Charlie said as I got comfortable next to Jake.

"I haven't seen you all day, what did Mackenzie and you do?"

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. "Nothing really, just hanging out." it wasn't a complete lie, which made me feel better. However, Jacob would want an explanation and I'm not quite sure what to tell him yet. Mackenzie was now standing in the door way with Seth, who was glued to her side. Mac seemed annoyed by this. I smiled to myself and Jacob chuckled.

"Looks like Seth's in love." He said in a goofy voice.  
>"No way!" I looked up at him. "He imprinted on her?"<p>

"Yeah back there in the woods. He couldn't move or take his eyes off of her. I thought it was raining when I realized that it was just Seth drooling. He nearly went insane when she disappeared." I looked back over at the two of them. Mac's eyes popped open and she spun around to look up at him.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" she half shrieked. Jacob and I roared with laughter. Charlie and Mackenzie looked at us in confusion and poor Seth was tongue tided. The laughing ceased when we heard a loud crackling boom from the sky. Alarmed, Mackenzie walked over to look out the window.

"It's going to rain?"

"Sure is." Charlie responded. "Worst storm we've seen all year." Mackenzie turned around, her face was composed. I could still tell something was wrong.

"Nessie could I talk to you for a minute?" she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." I said to Jacob. I noticed Seth standing at the foot of the stairs with his mouth open, dazed. I shut it for him and proceeded to my room and shut the door behind me.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered pacing back and forth.

"What are we going to do about what?"

"About the others! They're out there in the storm and they have no shelter thanks to you!" she pointed out. I felt bad as I remembered what had happened to the hut.

"Oh, I don't know Mac." Her pacing was starting to drive me nuts. "Would you sit down please!" she walked over and took a seat in the chair by the computer. My jacket that was hanging off the back slid off and hit the floor with a clank.

"What was that?" she asked. I shrugged and picked up the jacket. I remember that I thought my mom had slipped something into my pocket. I reached in and felt something cold. I pulled out a brass key.

"I know exactly where they can stay!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Yay! Another chapter. I'm very happy with the outcome of this chapter, what do you think? What do you think is going to happen next? Bella put a key in Nessie's pocket, weird. Anyway, I kinda made Alex a brat, which she is, but now I feel bad. But don't worry, she'll become nicer during the next chapters. Sorry it took so long to upload, I've been super busy with summer reading, going to the beach, vacationing, and youtubing.

Please Review!


End file.
